


Falling in Fire (The Exception)

by nondescript_object



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angsty phil, Coming Out, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, angsty, literal trash, new kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nondescript_object/pseuds/nondescript_object
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a moment that he thought that everything was better and life started to be good again, but then something happens and suddenly he found himself crashing to the ground, wondering if there was ever good in this world or if it was a lie he told hidself to feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the end he was the outcast. The one who was never going to fit in. Outside of normal. He didn't even fit in with the other rejects, he was completely alone. Sure, no one exactly left him out. He's just not good at talking, too self-conscious, he cares way to much about what other people think. When he's around people he's comfortable with, he havs no trouble speaking. Its when he's surrounded by people he doesn't know, when he feels pressured to act a certain way is when he choose to sit alone. To be alone. No one cares, but it's okay because it's his fault. He's not confident enough to be his self. He's scared of rejection and being bullied. So he choose to act like he doesn't have a personality. To be invisible. And soon enough, he can feel invisible to, he can leave the world. Leave all of it behind.


	2. Chapter 2

He stared up at the ceiling, wondering if any of this would change. The room was dark with the blinds drawn closed and the lights off. The only thing you could hear was soft music playing, the sounds of Mayday Parade drifting in the background. And of course his thoughts. They seemed loud enough to him. If he didn't know better he'd think he was screaming the words out loud. 'Its weird how no one else notices,' he thought. 'Is life this hard for everyone or just me. Does it even matter?' But then suddenly he was jolted out of his thoughts. 

"Phil! Dinner," his mum yelled from downstairs. 

He sat up -suddenly dizzy- and lifted his body off of the bed. It was probably a good thing she called him now, before he got to deep into his thoughts. 

"I'm coming," Phil exclaimed, blinking rapidly. 

When he turned on the lamp next to hid bed he was startled by the brightness. Surveying his room - he took in all the posters of various bands and video games- everything he loved, he got off the green and blue checkered blanket. Phil slowly walked out of the warm comfort of his room and crept down the staircase. Still, he wished he didn't have to do this right now and force a smile on his face so no one would notice and worry. He want to sleep now so he wouldn't have to think anymore and have the peace of nothingness even though it was way to early and was only just after six. He stumbled on the last step too busy thinking, and made a loud bang as he fell. 

"Philly, you're so clumsy," a bright voice said from above his sprawled position on the floor.

"Louise," he chuckled. "When did you get here?" Suddenly he didn't feel so bad.

Louise was Phil's best friend, the person he was closest to. She was short and blond with the ends of her hair dip dyed pink. Her smile and her laugh was brighter then anyone else he knew. Just seeing her made him feel better. He had known her since he was little and never met a better person yet. 

Louise walked into the living room where he had just fell and she suddenly noticed just by looking at him how he was feeling. There was a reason she was his best friend.

"Hey, are you okay," her eyes softened and so Phil knew she wasnt just asking about his clumsiness. He tried to brighten up for her sake. 

"I'll be fine," he said while hugging her. And it was true. Those thoughts were just the products of sitting and doing nothing. If he were distracted he would be just fine. "Well, why are you here?" 

"Oh no real reason, I was bored. Plus your mom makes good food." Louise grinned and led him into the kitchen even though it was Phil's house. He gave her a look, raising his eyebrow at her. She just laughed, eyes twinkling. Phil wished the world was made of people like her. 

He huffed, pushing the dark fringe out of his bright eyes smiling and sat down at the table next to Louise. "Really, Louise, really?"

"I'm kidding," She smiled back at me, "but I really do like the food."

"Of course," Phil moved his hands into the air in mock surrender.

Phil's mum walked in to see them sitting at the table, laughing crazily. All the thoughts from earlier started to fade from Phil's mind. Mum rolled her eyes, setting food on the table. By now mum was used to Louise coming over all the time. She was basically my family and didn't even have to ask to come over, like she used to when we were young. 

"Hi, Honey," Mum said fondly to Louise.

"Hey, Mrs. Lester," Louise said back to my mum just as fondly. This was basically a second home for her. My mum was also hers to share.

"How was school?" She asked both of us.  
Phil and Louise both went to the same school. Manchester High. Honestly school was terrible, not that he would ever tell that to his mother. He's used to it by now. With so many bad days it seems like normal to him, it's hard for him to have worse days then he already does. All those days just blended together.

He looked down and mumbled something like "It was fine," while Louise said excitedly, "It was great!" 

Mum smiled at her ignoring Phil or probably just not hearing him properly. "That's good." 

Everyone was quiet while they ate their food, enjoying the taste of his mums homemade Italian pasta. Phil's mom really was good at cooking and used to be a chef before she had Phil. All you could hear at the table was the scrape of a fork or an occasional comment made by someone. After they were finished eating the conversation picked up fast again between Phil and Louise, and his mum left to do the dishes.

Their conversation started at video games with the new version of Mario cart coming out, that he was extremely excited for, being the huge nerd Phil is. Soon his previous dark thoughts from earlier were pushed out of his head, completely leaving him for the time being. The conversation skipped from topic to topic. As always, Phil was amazed at how easy it was to talk to Louise. Their friendship was light and easy. They talked about everything; the new movie coming up, Louises mum, what they wanted to do during summer break, everything.

"Did you here about the new kid coming to school on Monday," Louise questioned. "I heard he's hot," she said while fanning her face.

"No, what's his name?" Phil pretended to be excited for her sake. But he couldn't be happy about another kid he wouldn't fit in with. The topic of school reminded him of earlier. Suddenly Phil was tired again. New people would learn the truth and leave him be to. Just be ignored by someone new certainly wasn't better.

"His name's Daniel Howell, I think he's in our grade."


	3. Chapter 3

Phil woke up in the morning at the sound of an alarm. It was Monday again and probably his least favorite time of the week. At least during the school months. He dreaded going to school today. He was too tired.

When Phil said he was tired he mentioned emotionally. He was tired of his life. Of his existence. It was monotonous, each day was the same. Afterall to be invisible nothing could change. 

It's not like he's bullied or anything serious. It's the passiveness of the people around him that really bothers Phil. He sometimes thought getting bullied would be easy compared to this. Then at least it would matter and he would have a reason to be so sad all the time, but honestly, the only problem was him. Maybe if he tried to talk to people like someone normal, he wouldn't be left out, longing for change. 'Does anyone ever notice this emptiness I feel?' School makes it worse because it makes him notice how truly alone he really was. It's strange how you could be alone while being surrounded by people. 

Phil groaned asking why his thoughts always tumbled into a spiral of self destruction. But he really should get up, he just wished he didn't have to. He pushed off his blanket and checked the time on his phone that was lying next to his bed. It was six a clock in the morning and school started at 7. 

Stretching he put down the phone and headed to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, Phil noted his reflection. Phil was a pale kid, he didn't really go outside much and even if he did he wouldn't tan. He had dyed black hair cut into a neat fringe that went across his forehead. The fringe stood out against his eyes. Phil thought his eyes were his most noticeable feature. They were bright blue, an almost electric color. Phil turned his head a bit to get a better angle. He was too plain. Too tall and gangly. He could never seem to get thoughts like these out of his head.

He should probably get ready and stop staring at his reflection, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. What made him so unnoticeably different? It's probably not the way he look.s Nothing particularly stands out to him, kinda like with his who life life. He doesn't stand out, he blends in. It's probably better that he looks plain. Phil turned around and started to get changed. He wasted about as much time that he could without taking to much time up. His outfit was simple, black skinny jeans and a purple flannel shirt. Not too dark, not too light. I checked how he looked once more before leaving and deciding he looks fine. But that doesn't ease the dread he feels that morning. Or any morning if Phil thought about it. But it was one less thing to worry about. Softly closing the door behind him, he left the bathroom to get his. How do some people like school? Phil couldn't picture it as being enjoyable. Just painful. Mentally anyways.

With these lingering thoughts it was best to leave now and get to school before he really was late. Why doea he always think these things so early in the morning? He grabbed his backpack and my phone and headed down the stairs.

'Here goes nothing,' Phil thought while leaving his house. Time to face the day.

Arriving at school after a 15 minutes walk, he was already tired and wished he were back home, warm in his bed. Phil thought this practically every day. He looked up at the uniform gray building. The school was a relatively decent size. Not too big or too large. The school was plain and almost featureless. Just a large rectangular shape with windows and doors. At least Phil only had to deal with one more year of high school after this.

He started walking forwards to the entrance, ignoring the groups clustered near the door of the building. He headed to his homeroom. Phil would always walk fast through the hallways. They seemed suffocating to him. Too crowded with people, for it to be comfortable. 

Since Phil was tall, most people would skirt around him. Though he usually hated his unnatural hight, it made getting through the hall easier. He wove my way through the kids heading down the corridor. The lockers on either side of Phil were narrow, maroon, sheets of metal. All the lights were super bright washing out all colors making it almost painful to see. Throughout the halls there were dozens of kids milling around. Almost everyone was talking to their friend. Catching up on what happened during the weekend.

Phil walked down the halls like a ghost, getting by unnoticed. As invisible as always. Only 7 hours to go he thought when Ihr got to the end of the hallway and made his way to the second door on the left. His salvation in the form of a class. In one ways anyways. But most of the time classes were even worse.

He went to the door, opening it wide before stepping in. The room was large filled with rows of desks. No one acknowledged him as he went to sit down. As usual. If you thought about it it was kinda of lonely. Phil tried not to think about it because that's where most of the problems came from. His desk was in the back corner. Luckily, in homeroom they got to choose where they sat making it slightly more bearable. 

The day continued on in that manner. He continued to rush in the hallways. Going from class to class. The trick to being invisible is not standing out. Have friends but only a couple. Don't talk to people in less they talk to you first. Get good grades but don't try to hard. He knew he was a walking contradiction. Trying to be invisible but wishing for it to change. Not doing anything to change it. Too scared to change but hating the way it was.

The day was halfway over before Phil got to lunch. This was his first class with Louise. They sadly only had two classes together, lunch and math. School was easier with friends. It made him forget. Its always releif to get to lunch, getting to see at least one person who was at least mildly happy to see me and wouldn't ignore me. Plus he had two other kinda friends here. 

The canteen was the largest room in the school. Hw looked around the room and tryed to spot Louise. Tables were randomly placed in the room. The room was sporadic thigs were everywhere with no sense if order. Louise and Phil sat with his two kinda friends and Louises friends, Chris and Pj most days. Sometimes Hazel would join us too. The seating in the lunchroom changed from day to day, since a seating chart wasnt enforced.

Phil looked past all the other teens in the room, trying for a glance of pink hair. Looking out for Louise. Finally he was able to spot them at a round table in the middle of the room. I started making my way towards them dodging by a group of jocks and almost knocking over a short kid. Phil hated the lunch room like he hated the hallways but he didn't hate it all together.

When he noticed Chris talking to someone he didn't know, Phil slowed down. Almost stopping in place. Who was he? It was someone he didn't recognize. Has he always gone to their school, if so why didn't Phil notice him before? 

Phil stoped when he took him in. He had brown hair in a style similar to his own but in a chocolate brown shade. Wearing completely black, he stood out a bit from everyone else. He was also kind of hot... Phik shook his head. Where did that thought come from? He quickened his pace again, wondering what the hell was wrong with him.


End file.
